Rise From the Ashes Like a Phoenix
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: Katherine has lost everything, also including the hope, her friends and her sister did not know what to do after Martin's death, she is falling apart... the only solution that occurs to Elena's commit her, may she be like the phoenix and raise up from the ashes. "If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." Orson Welles AH/AU
1. Ashes

**Title**: Rise from the ashes like a phoenix...

**Synopsis**: Katherine: I've lost everything, I have nothing left, why I said this... because it's true... I have a broken heart. I just don't want to be here...

Katherine has lost everything, even hope, her friends and her sister didn't know what to do because after she lost her baby and Martin die, she is totally broken... the only solution that occurs to Elena is to made Katherine an inpatient in a Depression Clinic, Would she raise from the ashes like a phoenix?

"If you want a happy ending, that depends on this course, where you finish the story" Orson Wells

**Disclaimer**: The rights of the characters are not mine, they belong to L. J. Smith and the CW.

**Author's note**: This fic participates Challenge "Let's Play Alternate Universe" forum "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

This is the English version of a fic I'm writing for a contest, it will be a short story, just 5 little chapters. Hope you enjoy it.

All human, AU

**Rated**: M

* * *

><p>"I'm falling apart, one part after another. Falling down on the world like snow. Half of me is already on the ground, watching from below." Ashly Lorenzana<p>

**Chapter 1 Ashes**

I woke up this morning, alone in bed, it has happened what I feared most, Martin has not arrived, and he had said that his trip ended yesterday, he told me he would be back yesterday. I fear the worst thing I could think has happened. This year... definitely not my year...

Two months ago I found out I was pregnant, I was almost two months, when I told Martin he was happy, even bought a stroller and a onesie, that now I won't use, he also began making plans for the baby's room. But a month and a half ago I had a spontaneous abortion, and I went to the hospital, Martin didn't left my side not even for one minute, well only when I went to the operating room. Those were very sad days for both of us, but gradually we were overlaying.

I flood the memories, the pool of blood on the bed and in my nightgown, that morning, the pain in my belly. The doctor telling me that he didn't hear the baby's heartbeat, and after he did an ultrasound telling me that the small baby was no longer alive. He performed a D & C. And then we were asked if we wanted the baby. Martin said no, that having a grave for something so painful, was not the better thing for our mental health.

And now that Martin had to return yesterday afternoon, but he did not, I think he won't return. Since he left I had this terrible feeling in my chest, but I told him he ignored me. He said the trip was just routine, everything would be fine.

My phone rings, I'm thrill it must be him...

"Katherine" says, the voice on the other end of the line, I slowly recognize it, is my brother in law Ivo, Martin's brother and partner.

"Hello Ivo, How are you?" I answer thinking it's a social call, and probably like other weekend calls to tell me to pack suitcases with clothes for me and Martin; they will pick me up and Martin reaches us wherever we go. Valeria, he, Martin and I usually have so much fun. I know sometimes these trips are related to some case research, but well, yet they are fun.

"Katherine," he said getting serious, too serious I think, and for a moment he is silent "are you at home?" he finally ask.

"Yup, I'm here."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" he finally says. His serious and solemn tone, I don't like it. And the hollow I'm feeling in my chest certainly does not help. Before 10 minutes, my doorbell rings, Sandra my cleaning girl, opens the door after asking who it is.

"Katherine" Ivo greets me with glazed eyes.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"It has gone all wrong…" begins to tell my brother in law.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I ask again anxious, while Ivo was about to hug me.

"They were greeted at gunpoint, they were more than ours..." He says breathlessly, it seems that he has been running up here "Martin died." he says at the end.

"What are you saying?" I squealed. I cannot believe what he's saying...

"My brother is dead Kath," He repeated, even sounds like he cannot believe it himself. "The full task force operation was a failure, drug traffickers fled and we lost a lot. They'll send Martin's body in three days."

I feel like I'm going to faint, this cannot be happening, first I lose my baby and now this... it couldn't be true. Tears do not come out, I try to scream, I cannot, I just cannot mourn or cry, I am completely and utterly shocked; when I marry DEA Special Agent Martin Hristov, I knew that at any moment this could happen, his job was dangerous. But knowing that at any moment could happen is not the same as realizing it is happening in reality.

"He said it was an easy arrest that they already had everything planned, arrive and deliver the arrest warrant and he didn't told me it was a task force operation..." I told gasping for air, trying to breathe.

"Kath, don't torment yourself, we knew it could happen. I make some tea, lay down a while. Val is coming here to keep you company. And I call Elena... she called Bonnie, they will also come."

I drank the tea, but I didn't lay down. I plopped down on the couch, Ivo put his arm around me trying to comfort me. The tears start coming out of my eyes and not just tears. Also I start yelling at Ivo, I'm definitely hysterical.

"You're an ass, why didn't you go with him? Why did you let him go alone? You shouldn't leave him alone, who were they going to arrest? Was it a dangerous drug dealer? Who was with him in the task force operation? Where was the task force operation?" I began rambling, I spat all these questions without giving him the chance to answer… I even did it almost without breathing, eventually, I end up saying "¿Ivo, now what I'm going to do?" I have no idea what I'll do. Since I met Martin, he has always been there for me. A smile, no rather a grin forms on my lips, remembering that day.

_That was a morning like any other after a party with my friends, I woke up feeling the brain inside my head as if in aqueous medium. I turn in bed, looked at my watch, I was late, I had an appointment with a client in less than forty-five minutes. I wore the first thing I found a gray formal pants and a pink lace blouse, not very high heels. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, there was nothing in the refrigerator that I could have for breakfast. Take my folder with papers, I left my house and decided to go to the cafeteria, near my office. I order coffee and a baguette, I turned around, there he was with in such a white shirt and a huge coffee stain just in the middle of it, I said sorry, he just smiled at me..._


	2. Depression

**Chapter 2 Depression**

_He just smiled at me, that smile with his bright white teeth, was always wonderful and his eyes as green oak leaves in full spring, after smiling, he told me not to worry, that it was his fault, I had thrown up my coffee in his shirt. And he bought me coffee, as if it really had been his fault, I was the one who had turned abruptly._

_"Are you in a hurry?" He asked._

_"A little, yes ah..." I said with a smile. "I have an appointment," turn to look at my watch "in seven minutes!" I wanted to run again..._

_"I´ll give you a ride" He told me offering me his arm and a cute smile, after taking my binder from the table where I had put it when he told me to wait for him to buy me another coffee. And gee, He didn't accept NO for an answer, he take me to his car that was parked in front of the coffee shop, he gave me a ride thus we arrive to my office in less than 4 minutes._

_He said goodbye and kissed me on the cheek and placed his business card in hand, "Call me, if you don't call me I'll have to pick you up, I know where you work." He said, smiling as always._

The rest of the day I'm like I am off, it cannot be worse Saturday than this. Bonnie, Elena's friend, a doctor gave me some pills with tea, supposedly so I could relax. I feel as lethargic as I was flying in the clouds. God knows what kind of drug she had taken from hospital to give me. I feel my eyes are closing, I don't wanna sleep, I don't... well, maybe yes I wanna sleep, and when I wake up this awful thing probably had been a huge nightmare.

In the distance I hear the voices of Elena, Bonnie, and Valeria. They say I've gotten really bad, what do I know... I just know that my Martin is gone, it's gone forever, like my adoptive parents, like my biological parents, like my aunt and my uncle, like my little baby, tears going down my cheek, my sobbing invade the room. I cannot do anything but mourn, I feel like I'm falling apart, I close my eyes and all that comes to my mind are that pair of beautiful green eyes, that smile, ahhh, I sigh, I cannot believe that I'll never hear his voice again. I close my eyes again, I clench my fists; and I hear his laugh, so contagious, that laugh that always made me laugh.

Weep, sob, and remember. Memories, so many memories, our fights, often stupid, and as always we end in a kiss, but what I remember most and I do it sobbing is the day he proposed to me... we weren't even dating.

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing. Admit it, you like to be worried about me" He told me with a smirk as we were laying on the bed after making love.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" I had a fight with the boy I was dating then, and what did I do? I run straight into his arms… he had always been my weakness, since I met him, his green eyes and charming smile captivated me. The very same day I met him I called him…

"Marry me," he just proposed I couldn't believe it. We had had a relationship, but his job was too dangerous, and that was something I couldn't stand. That what's why I had broken with him, I couldn't stand being worried.

"Marry you? What for? Look at us, we're already fightin'" I yelled. Whenever we were dating I screamed at him and we fought when he was going out to an operative. I guess it was a way for me to tell if he isn't my boyfriend it won't hurt when he gets killed, I don't have to worry about him because he is nothing to me...

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

"So what?" I blurted. I didn't even want to admit I still loved him.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? Even though I don't know how to distinguish white, ivory, or ice white... do you imagine a life without me? Believe me, you and me, we are better together than we are apart"

The next morning, I wake up alone in my bed. I wear sneakers, I cannot help it... I know I have to go to work but I cannot... I cannot definitely. I need to clear my mind, I take my keys and I walk out, crying, sobbing I walk through the streets aimlessly, I don't know where I'm going, or where I am or how long I had been walking, but I still keep walking... sometimes in my walk I close my eyes... I hear his voice... Princess... like an echo...

I don't mind the traffic lights, neither the sounds of horns from cars I hear as if they were things from far away, I just need to get away... everything in the house reminds me of him and his pillow, his side of the bed, his shaving machine in the bathroom, his aroma in the air, especially in our room, our room. To see his shirts and suits, including his spare DEA jacket hanging in the closet is so painful, I cannot believe he's gone, the arrogant son of a bitch dared to left me, hadn't he told that us, he and me, we were better together than we were apart... damn liar... he dared to left me ... he dared to left me...


	3. From below

**Chapter 3 From Below**

I'm falling apart, one part after another. Falling down on the world like snow. Half of me is already on the ground, watching from below. I cannot stand to be without him. My only thought was that he was no longer with me. I felt I couldn't continue living this way. I needed my half... now I was incomplete.

**On another side of the city**. Narrated by someone else.

While Katherine, walked like an automaton aimlessly. In the office of "Gilbert and Salvatore: Associates" law firm. Elena chatted with her husband, Damon, on the next case they had in court...

"Ma'am, you have a call, from the office of Katherine Pierce" April, Elena's assistant interrupted them.

"Transfer the call please, April" Elena instructed.

April transferred the call her boss office. Katherine's Pierce office, Elena's sister office, was the most important event organizers office in the city.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by she didn't show in the office today?" Elena asked alarmed at the news that Sophie Devereaux, one of Katherine's employees told her. Katherine didn't show in her office and they had a meeting with Esther Mikaelson, the mayor's wife, to plan a party for their 40th wedding anniversary, it was the most important event that year, Katherine wouldn't miss that meeting unless something really bad had happened to her.

"And she isn't answering her phone..." Elena grew increasingly worried, it is true that she only knew her sister for seven years, most of her life she had thought she was the daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, not of his uncle John and a woman named Isobel, and that her only brother was Jeremy. But it wasn't like that. And she didn't realize it, until that day... and she began to remember.

_She had finished her last summer as a high school student, she was now a college student at Harvard's law school, that day she was walking around campus absentmindedly, and she was talking on the phone with Damon, her boyfriend, on classes that she would take. Damon was advising her. Damon was newly graduated and he already had a job and an important firm in the city. When suddenly, a girl, just as distracted as her, went out from the attached bedrooms of Business Administration and Economics School and hits her squarely. What would be their surprise: they were identical, both of them... the girl told her, her name was Katherine Pierce. _

_Katherine and Elena had been so intrigued with their similarity that decided to ask for a DNA test to see if they were related. Their DNAs were identical Bonnie, Elena's friend, and Sloan, Katherine's friend, premed students, told them that such thing only could happened if they were identical twins, Katherine told Elena that she was adopted, that the Pierces had told her when she turned 17, a few months before they died in a plane crash. Elena said that was impossible, that her birth certificate said she was the daughter of Miranda and Grayson. _

_They decided to research further; fist they reviewed Katherine's adoption records. With Damon's help they unlock data from the closed adoption, and they found the names of Katherine's biological parents, Isobel Fleming and John Gilbert. John was the man that Elena had always considered her uncle. Elena confronted Jenna, her parents had died three years earlier. Jenna told the truth. Grayson was just newlywed and newly graduated doctor, he and Miranda weren't ready for the responsibility of two babies so they kept only one, but took care that the other one ended in a very good family. Katherine said she had made a very good choice; she had it all, her parents had never denied anything even always they had spoiled her a little bit and now that they were gone they left a very large inheritance; and a proof of it were her Max Studio jeans, her Nanette Lepore top and her Christian Louboutin shoes. _

_The two girls decided to get to know each other at the end of that year they were very close. Katherine's friends met Elena's and Elena's friends met Katherine, the whole group got along very well. _

"Sophie, I will send someone to her house and I contact you with news if they find her" Elena sighed and send Connor, one of the firm's P.I., to go to Katherine's home and look for her.

Although, Elena had send Connor to Katherine's home, she call all her friends to see if anyone had heard of Katherine. None of her friends knew anything about her. Elena was very worried, so she called Jeremy in order to him be in her office when Connor called with some news of Katherine... Elena needed her brother support.

Later Connor called Elena, saying that Katherine wasn't home. In her bedroom were her purse with her wallet and IDs, and on the nightstand next to her bed her phone, the binder with Mikaelson's party information; her laptop and her tablet, on her desk. Connor was going to follow a trail, a neighbor told him: he had seen her walking, crying, heading to a nearby park early in the morning, so Connor deduced she had been walking for about three hours. Connor knew that when a person is depressed walks slowly in a straight line. Katherine should not be too far, maybe about four miles from home. In fact when he found her, she was outside the cafeteria where she and Martin met, standing watching people coming in and out.

XOXOXOXO

I don't know how I got here, I guess my subconscious betrayed me somehow. I just watch from below as everything happens around me. I see people go on with their lives, regardless of anything or anyone.


	4. Ligth

**Chapter 4 Light**

"Boss. I've found her" I hear a voice say, while I feel a touch in my arm. I try to pull away scared when I realized it was Connor, an employee of my brother in law and my sister Elena.

"Madam, you must come with me" He said trying to get my look at the moment is lost in infinity. Seeing the wide world of people around me, watching the vast blue sky, through a mist of tears that seem to cloud everything. I don't answer, I have nothing to say. And if I say something I would just scream that Martin, is an arrogant son of a bitch who dared to leave me alone. I cannot… I don't know what to do, I miss him too much, I need to hear his voice, I miss his smile, I need to hear him say that I shouldn't get out of my house without a phone, I need him to tell me how irritated he gets when he can't reach me, because I don't have my phone. When I came to my senses again I'm in my house, a house full of people, all my friends and family are here.

I don't know what to do I run to our room to shelter from everyone. I lie in bed, I see Sloan approaching me with a pill and a glass of water, I refuse to take it. I scream, I squeal, I hit things, I throw things, I don't want anything, I won't calm, I'm angry, Martin is no longer with me. Bonnie and Matt enter the room, Matt prepares a syringe and while he and Sloan hold me, Bonnie injected me the clear fluid in the vein. Soon I begin to close my eyes. I am not aware of what happens around me.

I awake but I don't want to raise, I forced myself to close my eyes again. I have been so for who knows how long, I just don't want to get up, I know every single time I lift to open my eyes there is someone different by my side, sometimes it's Elena, others Ivo, or any of the others. I open my eyes when I feel the hand of Matt holding my arm trying to give me a damn shot, again.

"No, please" I implore "no more injections. I promise I won't get hysterical." Matt smiles and looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Kath is because the last time you woke up, you tried to do something crazy," he tells me in a very serious tone, I close my eyes and remember Nadia trying to pull me out of the tub.

"I promise, I won't do it again, and have they brought Martins body for the funeral?" I asked.

"The funeral was yesterday," He answered me. Given this response I close my eyes and yes, a brief remembrance of me crying, hugging his body first and then the closed casket comes to my mind. I close my eyes again, crying. This time when I wake up there is no one by my side. I get to my court, for a walk. This time I didn't go very far, someone pulled me and I fell down.

I awake, I am slowly opening my eyes, beautiful green eyes like the leaves of oak in spring watching me intently and a beautiful smile with bright white teeth is formed at the mouth of the person observing me. On mine own, it also begins to form one when...

"You finally wake up, Sleeping Beauty" a voice that I am not able to recognize tells me, "open your mouth" he tells me approaching a spoon with a little chopped meat to my mouth. I try to move I cannot, I open my eyes wide and see, I'm not in my room, and this is not my bed. And the person who watches me certainly is not my Martin. This person has brown hair and my Martin had his black.

I start to hyperventilate "Where am I?" I asked between sobs. He removed the spoon from my face, and he hold my hand watching my desperation.

"Calm down, if you promise to be quiet and calm I'll remove the sheet that holds you" he says with a smile. "These McLean hospital, you are an inpatient," in his saying this I realize, why I couldn't move; I had a broken leg and a blanket pressed me against the bed pinning me down. I didn't answer out loud, I just nodded. He, withdrawal blanket from my chest and put the bed in a sitting position. "Do you want to eat by yourself?"

"I'm not hungry, what happened to me?" I inquire.

"Don't you remember what happened?" he answered me. I shook my head "by the way I'm Stefan Salvatore and the doctor who will be in your care. I'll make you a deal Katherine" he tells me "You have to eat, so if you eat, do I'll tell you what happened, you haven't eaten for several days." He tells me settling down the table with the tray of food.

"Okay" I reply. Taking the spoon in my hand, starting to eat.

"Apparently you tried to drown yourself, here said Nadia found you; you had passed out in the bath tub from your home and she pulled you out, some doctors friends of yours have tried to keep you sedated, however when the effect of the sedative was gone you went out to the street and regardless there were cars going by, you crossed the street, here says that Elijah pulled you towards him when a car was about to run down you, so you have a broken leg. The people who signed you in…" and he was silent and pale as if he had seen a ghost. "…Ivo Hristov and Elena Salvatore, are your family?"

"My brother in law and my sister" I replied.

The food was delicious, I think I was very hungry; Dr. Stefan, is very nice, very handsome and his face looks immensely familiar. I do not know why but I think I've seen him before. And his surname is Salvatore like Damon, he may be his relative.

"Doctor, I can call or see my sister?" I asked Dr. Stefan, after eating my first plate of food.

"Unfortunately, no Kath, Can I call you Kath?" He asked, I nodded, and he continued his explanation "we believe it is necessary that patients receive therapy before considering them for having visitors."


	5. Happy Ending?

**Chapter 5 Happy Ending?**

"It's okay if I ask you some questions." Stefan finished telling me.

I nodded, my mouth was full, I had asked for more food... Stefan, was asking many things: my whole name, my date of birth, how old I was, other things from my childhood diseases, I answered quietly...

"Before, you said you didn't remember why you were here and I have already told you. Now I will tell you what kind of hospital is here, you're not here just because you've been hit by a car, this is a clinic to treat depression..." he told me, I look at him, not completely understanding what he meant "You're depressed, we will try to understand why and we'll help. What happened recently in your life that you feel so sad...?"

I began to mourn, but I didn't get hysterical, I don't know but there is something in Stefan that made me feel calm "Two months ago I was pregnant, I had a miscarriage and lost my baby" I said and swallowed. I was having trouble to be totally honest with someone I didn't know "and four days ago, Martin died, my husband..."

"mmm, that must have been very sad" he said "but there are many people around you who loves you and cares about you." and he smiled at me. I like his smile. "Furthermore such a beautiful woman should not be depressed..." he tells me, but instantly he seems to regret having said it...

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked smiling playfully.

He cleared his throat "I shouldn't have said that" he change the subject, he didn't let me to inquire more.

We continued talking and I guess that was my first therapy session. One week later I was getting better, Stefan with his pleasant smile helped me a lot... Finally Elena, Damon, Ivo and Valeria came to visit, it hurt the four of them watching me here, as is the first time they visit, and they had spoken more than I had. They talked about how much they miss me, that it was hard for them to make this decision but it was the best, I wasn't recovering from Martin's death alone. All my other friends weren't allow to come only Bonnie, Sloan and Matt could, I guess because they are doctors... miss them all.

Today its visit day again, I'm eager to see them, I know that I have seen them just the day before yesterday and that's more than I did before... but being surrounded by strangers I was getting to value them more. I am pleased when they all come to visit.

"Hi Elena" I said with joy, she came in first, then all other came in "Damon, Ivo, Val." I greeted all of them with a kiss, everyone has said hello.

"How have you been feeling?" Ivo ask me.

"Much better... now I know I wasn't in my senses, I do not intentionally try to end my life but I had what is called suicidal behavior. I was not aware that I was trying to end my life, not wanting to be alone, I wasn't really aware that I was not alone, that I'm not alone... that I have the all of you." I answer to my brother in law.

We talked of many things and at the end everyone said goodbye, leaving me alone with Elena.

"Glad you're better, how doctors treat you?" Elena asked me.

"Very good, especially Stefan Salvatore, he is very good to me, we talked and talk for a long time and is not always like therapy, and he is also very handsome" I told Elena smiling playfully. Elena opened her eyes wide open, and didn't say a thing, I think surprised my doctor's name "By the way I wanted to ask has he any relationship with Damon?"

"His brother..." she responds without adding anything. I'm intrigued at the first opportunity I'll ask Stefan. "But he is your doctor… see you the day after tomorrow" she said as a goodbye.

"See you" I answer getting up to kiss her on the cheek.

**The following day. **

"Good afternoon" Stefan greets me.

"Good afternoon" I answer. And before he start acting like my therapist "Why didn't you tell me that you are my sister's brother in law?"

He cleared his throat at my question I had taken him by surprise "I was estranged from Damon, and it was not relevant to your treatment" He answered in an attempt to keep things professional.

"Another day I want to hear the story." I answer and let him continue with my therapy. And before it ended "You think I'm pretty, I think you're handsome" then I didn't gave him time to reply me, turned in my heels and leave his office.

**The following day. **

"Kath, I have two good news," He said looking into my eyes with those beautiful green eyes of his and that beautiful smile that makes me tremble.

"Yes, Stefan tell me" I said excitedly.

"The first is that you'll be moved to McLean Pavilion where you'll continue your treatment, tomorrow..." McLean Pavilion is a residence, where I'll get another part of the treatment, an area that does not seem like a hospital, I'll be able to use my own clothes and I can bring things from home, the first thing I need they to bring me is my makeup, I cannot stand this washed face anymore... and I'll be able to work although without going to the office... everyone will be able to visit me... I can receive them in the living room as if it were my own home.

"Good," I know that my treatment doesn't end there, then I'll have to continue in treatment with a psychiatrist, and continue with my medication for a while but just make me happy knowing that I won't use this blue hospital uniform anymore...

"And the second is that I won't be your Doctor anymore..." What? I cannot see anything good in that... "But you can think of me as a friend"

**Yes, now I know that my happiness shouldn't depend on Martin or Stefan or anyone, I myself must be the architect of my happiness, not someone else, in life I have two options: either deal with the problems when their appear, or to run, but either way, it's gonna catch up to... and although it seems easier I don't have to look at the third option: Not being here... but the perspective of not seeing him again it makes me sad, even though he says that I can count him among my friends... GOOD when I am discharged**

**I WILL COME PICK HIM UP... I KNOW WHERE HE WORKS.**


	6. Frenetic Excitation

Well here is Chapter 6, I thought a lot about continuing this story because it is raking up a lot of painful memories, but after reading all the reviews I was convinced that I needed to share this…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Frenetic Excitation.<strong>

"Well Kath do you have anything to say about these good news, because these are good news, right?" Stefan told me after dropping me the news about he wasn't going to be my doctor anymore.

"Of course these are good news... Can I call my sister to tell?" I answer with a big smile on my face.

I don't know why I was smiling but I couldn't help it, I was happy nearly euphoric. The truth was, I didn't quite understand this behavior coming to acknowledge that Martin was dead and I seem to not be sad about losing him anymore, I didn't feel comfortable the way I was handling the situation but I couldn't help it, my brain was telling me I was the happiest person in the world and I needed to flirt with Stefan or the first man I saw in front of me. My heart ached but that couldn't counteract the feeling of happiness and _excitement_, yes, that was the word to describe what I was feeling.

"Today is visiting day, they will come to see you later and you can ask them anything you want to bring you from home" Stefan answered me in a serious tone, staring at me. I get to feel that he was surprised by my attitude.

"Oh yes!" I let out a hearty laugh, "I almost forgot: today is Friday and is visiting day and then I won't see them until Monday. You know? Today I woke up in a great mood, I feel lighter and released from a heavy weight." I told Stefan, and then continued "Breakfast was delicious, we ate pancakes with chocolate chips and milk… The fresher milk, I ever tasted" I continued, approaching him.

I needed to feel him so I began approaching to him, I needed to feel his warm skin near me. Stefan turned away from me and looked at me with a frown as he took notes in his pad.

"Did you see the birds sang merrily in the gardens?" I said walking over to the window. "They are beautiful. And I had never noticed the scent of the flowers of elms… they smell delicious." I inspired the scent as I had never done. I just felt that I could swallow the whole world in one bite.

"You changed the subject abruptly." He said staring at me "About your family, they will come this afternoon. And tomorrow afternoon you will also see them, after being moved to the residence, they can bring you the things you asked for and when you are there they are free to come whenever they want and not just visiting hours and days".

After telling me that Stefan didn't say anything else, he just let me talk and kept taking notes on his pad. And with me talking about everything and nothing we spent all the time of the therapy session.

When therapy hour ended and I still felt happy, I ran to meet Annabelle, who was leaving other doctor's office. Annabelle was one of my new friends: white skin, thin, slightly slanted eyes… she had lost her fiancé few weeks before the wedding. Yes… people, who at first were a bunch of strangers, were becoming more familiar every day. I was even coming to appreciate them.

"Hi, Katherine. How are you?" She wondered sadly "you look very happy."

"I don't exactly know how I am… but I feel happy. And what about you how are you feeling?" Anna stared at the floor, looking sad, and turned to look out Dr. Stefan's office.

"That's your doctor?" she wondered. And her countenance changed as she looked at me mischievously "With such a doctor to enlighten my day, I'd be happy too" she said with a smile. I took her by the arm and ran with her to the resting zone, the lounge where the TV and some games were. We sat on one of the sofas.

"He's gorgeous, right?"

"Yes," she answered me rolling her eyes, to telling me to stop asking silly questions with obvious answers "How is it that you have such a handsome doctor and I have a female doctor?" she said pouting.

"Ok, you don't have to be jealous of me anymore, today he told me he wasn't going to be my doctor anymore." I told her with a serious look.

"But why?"

"That he did not say, but…" I smiled "the day we met he told me I was pretty." I shrugged my shoulders "Also I am moving to the residence." I responded cheerfully.

"He told you that you were pretty, really?" I nodded "¿do you really like him?" this time I rolled my eyes "You know I am moving to the residence tomorrow too." Anna told me almost whispering, trying to smile.

Before I could speak Mason appeared in the room.

"Hi girls," greeted Mason, staring at me with his brown eyes. Anna smiled shyly.

In group therapy sessions he said he had been here for almost one and a half months and the doctors said the treatment wasn't working because he, simply was reluctant to make it work.

"I heard you're going to left me alone, is it true?" We didn't answer, we separated a bit to make room for him and sat him between us, as we hugged him.

I told him "As long as you are in an "I hate my brother and without Jules life isn't worth to live" plan, you are not going to move to the residence. And you will remain stagnant here in suicide watch." this area of the hospital, we were not allowed to have anything that might harm us, not even a pencil or pen.

Mason shrugged.

"It is not easy to accept that your girlfriend, with whom you live and you plan to get married, is in bed with your brother, who is married as cherry top" said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "It's just that it isn't the same thing when the person you love leaves you, as your mates did, because they had no choice."

Anna and I looked at him with wide eyes, but he continued.

"I mean, your boyfriend" he turned to see Anna "and your husband" he turned to see me "they didn't wanted to die. It wasn't their choice not to be with you."

After hearing this I watched around the room, I take his face in my hands, and said "It was her choice, you didn't lead her to do that, it wasn't your fault," and I approached to his face and placed my lips on his giving him a tender and sweet kiss. I reacted when he opened his mouth and his tongue began to struggle to enter in mine, I abruptly pulled away from him, standing from the couch and go running to the ladies bedroom where was assigned to sleep.

I spent the rest of the morning, lying in bed, I could not stop thinking about those beautiful, penetrating honey colored eyes of Mason, in his brown curled hair, his muscular torso, his tongue fighting to get into my mouth... and how handsome Stefan was, his beautiful smile, remembering his attempt to feed me in the mouth, the way he take my hand the first day, just thinking about them my hands were sweating ... and do not even know why I was thinking like that about that two men when Martin just died.

* * *

><p>Well I decided to keep the chapters short, to continue the same writing style and line.<p> 


End file.
